


Istantanime

by Ravenclawesomer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Photographs, Photography, Portraits, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suspense, Thriller, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawesomer/pseuds/Ravenclawesomer
Summary: Hai mai osservato davvero un ritratto?Ti sei mai chiesto a cosa pensassero le persone immortalate?Hai mai considerato quanti sono i volti fotografati o dipinti?Milioni, miliardi. Imprigionati in quell'attimo, per sempre.E se una ragazza fosse in grado di vedere al di là dei loro volti?In grado di percepire le loro emozioni?Di udire i loro sussurri?Chi mai le crederebbe?E se un'istantanea imprigionasse un segreto... per il quale uccidere?





	1. Prologo

“ _E' vero che fotografando si ruba l'anima, infatti la gente che è tanto fotografata, è un po' svuotata. […]  
_ _C'è veramente un'angolazione dove è presente questo flusso magico...”_ _1_

_\- Oliviero Toscani_

 

 

**Prologo**

 

 

 

 

Al cenno della guida, la lenta processione sciamò disordinatamente all'interno del palazzo, abbandonando il porticato che, malgrado gli spessi muri cinquecenteschi e gli ampi spazi tra una colonna e l'altra, non donava un grande refrigerio in quella torrida mattina di metà maggio.

Ignorando le raccomandazioni dei docenti, gli studenti si accalcarono nell'atrio del museo, alla ricerca di una temperatura più mite, sventolandosi con cappelli, quaderni e qualsiasi oggetto adatto allo scopo, mentre vociavano incessantemente, per nulla intimoriti dall'aspetto imponente di quel santuario dell'arte.

Alcuni erano già al secondo pacchetto di patatine o di caramelle, finalmente liberi di consumare in gita scolastica gli snack proibiti dai genitori e per questo ancora più gustosi. La scolaresca si era naturalmente distribuita secondo un criterio piuttosto rigoroso: i “secchioni” circondavano i professori e la guida, già pronti con notes e biro in mano – uno addirittura provvisto di registratore portatile – mentre le retrovie erano popolate dai “somari” o, più in generale da coloro che “potrebbero fare meglio ma non si applicano”, i quali degnavano appena di uno sguardo statue e quadri e spesso se ne facevano allegramente beffe commentandoli con il gruppetto di amici. In mezzo stavano quelli che non erano né carne né pesce: non particolarmente studiosi ma nemmeno totalmente incuranti del curriculum scolastico. Tra questi, c'era una ragazzina castana piuttosto alta e magra, quel giorno ancora più pallida del solito, che si massaggiava le tempie sperando così di alleviare il sordo, continuo pulsare e il ronzio nelle orecchie che la perseguitavano dall'inizio della gita. Rifiutò ripetutamente l'offerta di una caramella da parte delle amiche, sperando che il museo fosse provvisto di numerose panche dove potersi sedere in pace e che non l'attendessero invece ore di marcia forzata da un capolavoro all'altro.

Sentì distrattamente le raccomandazioni dell'insegnante riguardo agli zaini da posare in guardaroba: la sua voce sembrava provenire da una grande distanza. Intendendo evitare la calca che si era formata davanti al deposito, affidò il suo zaino alle amiche e scivolò lontano dalla folla, sedendosi sui gradini del maestoso scalone di marmo bianco. Si accucciò, stringendo la testa tra le mani e poggiandola sulle ginocchia e osservò con sollievo che il mal di testa stava lentamente diminuendo. L'analgesico preso dopo colazione non aveva però ancora fatto effetto. Si stava bene lì, malessere a parte: il marmo freddo a contatto con i leggeri vestiti di cotone donava una sensazione di refrigerio e l'aria stessa, stantia ma fresca, portava conforto dall'afa precoce di quella primavera. La pace però durò poco: la professoressa dell'altra classe con cui erano andati in gita la accusò di eccessiva pigrizia e la ragazza fu fatta alzare e proseguire per la scalinata.

Mentre la guida li precedeva verso il primo piano della galleria, una sua compagna le domandò, per l'ennesima volta, come si sentisse, consigliando di avvertire i professori e tornare in hotel. Evidentemente doveva avere un aspetto terribile.

Minimizzò mormorando che si trattava solo di un po' di mal di testa, sperando in cuor suo che fosse davvero così.

La guida iniziò ad illustrare la storia del famoso museo e la ragazza rimase volutamente indietro, lontano dal vociare stridulo dei compagni. Forse, se fosse riuscita a sedersi un attimo da sola...

Entrò nella sala successiva a quella dove la guida stava illustrando le opere alla scolaresca: nonostante il dolore, non poté fare a meno di ammirare la maestosità delle sale, luminose e ariose, per non parlare delle imponenti opere esposte. Non ci si poteva meravigliare che fosse il museo italiano più visitato in assoluto.

Il pulsare nelle tempie aumentò, accompagnato da nausea, vertigini e sudore freddo. Un breve sguardo all'immenso salone le rivelò che non c'era nessuna sedia disponibile. Si impose di calmarsi e di respirare, ma il battito cardiaco non voleva saperne di rallentare. Cercò di distrarsi studiando le opere, ma un'ondata di vertigine la fece quasi cadere.

Improvvisamente le giunsero alle orecchie decine di voci, sibili, sussurri, grida. Si guardò intorno costernata: perché tutto quel baccano? Ma nella sala, a quell'ora mattiniera, c'era solo lei, una coppia di americani intenti a consultare un libro, un piccolo gruppo di giapponesi muniti di audioguida e un custode che si dondolava annoiato spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. Nessuno di loro stava parlando. Guardò dovunque alla ricerca della provenienza di quei lamenti confusi, invano. Barcollò verso un'altra sala, avendo ormai perso ogni senso dell'orientamento e sperando di ritrovare il gruppo. Una fitta alla tempia le strappò un gemito mentre altre voci sovrastavano i sussurri uditi prima. La nausea e le vertigini si intensificarono tanto che persino stare in piedi ferma era un'impresa. La stanza successiva era ancora più deserta. Un misto di emozioni contrastanti ed estranee si insinuarono dentro di lei e la portarono dalla gioia al terrore, dall'eccitazione alla tristezza mentre lo sguardo vagava di quadro in quadro.

Aveva appena deciso di chiamare il custode della sala e chiedergli se poteva gentilmente avvertire la sua insegnante che stava male quando si girò e la vide. Le altre voci tacquero improvvisamente. Il colpo fu violentissimo. Rimase immobile per una frazione di secondo, il tempo di realizzare in pieno cosa si possa provare ad essere investiti da un treno in corsa. In quel tempo minimo, le parve che l'aria venisse risucchiata dai suoi polmoni e da tutto l'ambiente circostante, come in un barattolo sottovuoto.

La vista fu atroce. Un volto di donna deformato dall'odio, dall'orrore, dall'ira e dalla crudeltà. Incredulo di aver fatto questa fine, furioso contro il suo assassino, emanava un'ira atavica, primitiva, cieca, che la ragazza non solo non aveva mai provato, ma di cui non aveva mai nemmeno sospettato l'esistenza. La bocca era spalancata in un urlo continuo, incessante, a metà tra lo sdegno e l'odio puro. I grandi occhi neri rivoltati verso il basso, trafiggevano lo spettatore. Alla base del collo mozzato fiotti di sangue rigavano la parte bassa del quadro mentre grovigli di orribili serpenti scuri si annodavano dove sarebbero dovuti essere i capelli.

Lei sentì il suo stesso sangue ribollire di un desiderio atroce di vendetta, di avventarsi contro qualcuno e dilaniarlo con tutta la forza che aveva, ma anche, inaspettatamente, di desiderio di redenzione. Urlò. Un lungo, angoscioso grido partì inconsciamente da dentro dei lei, come unico modo di riversare all'esterno almeno una minima parte dello sconvolgimento che provava. Infine, le gambe cedettero e la vista, finalmente, le si offuscò.

 

Quella ragazza ero io.

 

 

1Oliviero Toscani, puntata di “Ulisse il piacere della scoperta: Stanotte a Firenze”, 9/6/2016


	2. Capitolo 1

 

 

**Capitolo** **1**

 

_\- Gabriele -_

 

_**Dodici**_ _**anni**_ _**dopo.**_

 

Svolto a destra frenando e devio appena in tempo prima di investire una signora anziana che sta per attraversare la strada. Mormoro qualche scusa, affannato, continuando a pedalare, mentre le urla indignate della vecchia si fanno via via più distanti.

Sfreccio nel parcheggio e mi infilo dritto nello spazio riservato alle bici. Un attimo dopo ho già lucchettato la mia citybike alla rastrelliera e mi dirigo a grandi passi verso il centro commerciale. 

A quell'ora della mattina in giro ci sono praticamente solo casalinghe, mamme, anziani e badanti, con l'eccezione di un piccolo gruppo i studenti che hanno  bruciato  e abbandonato gli zaini in un angolo del parcheggio semivuoto per lasciare spazio alle loro esibizioni di skateboard.

Mi sorprendo che sia ancora di moda questo sport, e ripesco dalla memoria i pochi minuti in cui ero riuscito a stare in equilibrio su quella tavola rotante, sentendomi come Marty McFly, prima di sfracellarmi contro il muretto. Rivedo Gianni e il resto del gruppo, piegati dalle risate… Scaccio quella immagine entrando nell'ascensore e premendo il tasto 7. 

Storco il naso per l'odore di fumo del precedente utilizzatore e ancora di più per l'insipida canzoncina pop che trasmette il centro commerciale, per invogliare la vendita. Per fortuna i negozi sono solo al piano terra e la musica non arriva agli uffici e agli studi situati nella torre.

Finalmente il sommesso scampanellio annuncia l'arrivo al settimo piano.

Nel corridoio, oltre la porta a vetri, attendono quattro persone: ma nessuna è per me. Una ragazzina, seduta vicino alla sua mamma, arrotola nervosamente il  _Topolino_ che ha in grembo e scruta preoccupata il poster gigante della conformazione di un dente alle sue spalle, mentre due signore in evidente sovrappeso sfogliavano riviste di gossip vicino ad un portabrochures pieno di volantini di diete e corretta alimentazione.

Svolto l'angolo e apro la porta del mio piccolo studio, l'unico che, per il momento, non ha neanche una sedia per l'attesa in corridoio. Sospiro, considerando le condizioni disastrose di quel buco di 3 metri quadri. 

Alle pareti sono adagiati 6 alti scatoloni di Ikea, che mi sono fatto consegnare il giorno prima, contenenti la mia nuova libreria in noce. Le uniche due poltroncine, che ho assemblato non senza difficoltà la settimana scorsa, sono semi nascoste da due enormi sacchetti blu stipati di accessori per la scrivania, libri e utensili vari. Per terra, vicino ad una pila di fascicoli e ad una cassetta per gli attrezzi, sono impilate altre scatole il cui contenuto dovrebbe diventare la nuova scrivania.

Mi passo una mano sugli occhi, desiderando di potermi permettere di richiamare i ragazzi dell'Ikea e pagarli perché montino e sistemino tutto. 

Sospirando, prendo il cutter e inizio a spacchettare i vari pezzi, pensando ad epiteti sempre più fantasiosi per descrivere quello stramaledetto tirchio di De Angelis che, dopo quattro anni passati a fare di tutto per lui (altro che assistente psicologo, quante volte ero andato in posta, in tintoria e a pagare le sue bollette?) ha deciso di portarsi via tutto il mobilio dell'ufficio, con il trasloco a Milano.

Solo quattro pazienti si è sentito di affidare a quello che l'ha sopportato e supportato per anni. Il sogno di conquistarmi pian piano la fiducia del mio capo e un posto come suo vice prima, e poi come socio dello studio, è scoppiato come una bolla di sapone il giorno in cui – con la sua lenta, soporifera parlata nasale – mi ha annunciato che da lì a un mese sarebbe tornato a vivere nella sua città natale.

Rovistando nella cassetta per gli attrezzi in cerca di un cacciavite a stella, penso che questa è comunque la mia occasione per ricominciare e – finalmente – per iniziare davvero la mia carriera di psicologo.

Mi ricordo improvvisamente della targhetta portanome che ho acquistato e rovisto nel sacchetto. Armeggio per infilarci il foglietto che ho stampato, esco e la appiccico alla porta con un senso di orgoglio, ben attento di metterla perfettamente dritta e centrata.

 

GABRIELE CALVI PARISETTI

PSICOLOGO

 

La ammiro con un grande sorriso – il primo probabilmente da giorni - che presto si spegne, sostituito da un nodo allo stomaco: ora sono completamente da solo nell'esercizio della mia professione. Per quattro anni non ho agognato altro che la libertà di svolgere le mie sedute, invece di lavorare come segretario e ascoltare i noiosi resoconti di De Angelis sui pazienti, infiorettati da una sovrabbondanza di termini clinici. Ora però non c'è più lui a prendersi la responsabilità di ogni caso, ora la mente, le emozioni, la vita stessa dei pazienti sono nelle mie mani. Un errore può avere conseguenze catastrofiche.

Mi rincuoro pensando che per il momento nessuno degli ex-pazienti di De Angelis ha chiamato per fissare un appuntamento. Lo stesso pensiero ha il potere di farmi sprofondare in pensieri ben più angoscianti, avendo già il conto in rosso. 

 

Ho appena finito di fissare un paio di viti sotto la scrivania quando un lieve bussare mi fa sobbalzare, e sbattere contro il ripiano del tavolo.

Massaggiandomi il punto dolente, indietreggio a gattoni e mi metto in piedi, mettendo a fuoco la figura appoggiata allo stipite della porta aperta.

La riconosco come la paziente più giovane e più interessante di De Angelis: Eleonora Damiani.

« Ciao Eleonora, benvenuta! » le dico, sfoderando il mio sorriso più convincente.

Forse avrei fatto meglio a darle del Lei, come faceva De Angelis? Ma dopo quattro anni in cui l'ho salutata senza forma di cortesia mi sembra strano ora cambiare approccio.

Si è tagliata i capelli? Sono un disastro nel notare questi particolari: nel timore di fare una gaffe, taccio. Osservo però il rossetto rosso acceso coordinato con la montatura degli occhiali, che le dà grinta ma anche qualche anno in più dei suoi venticinque.

« Salve » saluta, in un sussurro.

« Accomodati! » esclamo, realizzando un secondo più tardi che non c'era nessuna superficie dove potersi sedere.

Mi scuso e spiego del recente trasloco.

« Non fa niente, non mi posso fermare, sono venuta per dirle che non potrò venire domani. »

Le parole le escono tutto d'un fiato. Poi tace, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la sua sciarpa, che annoda compulsivamente attorno alle dita.

Durante la telefonata di ieri sera le avevo strappato un poco entusiastico “va bene” alla proposta di vedersi di lì a due giorni.

« Perché non hai telefonato? » decido di domandarle.

Vedo che l'ho colta alla sprovvista, quindi proseguo.  “ Chiunque, sapendo di dover disdire l'appuntamento, avrebbe chiamato.”

Noto il suo sguardo, che vaga rapido per la stanza.

« Invece tu sei venuta fin qui per dirmi che non vieni domani » incalzo, appoggiandomi leggermente alla scrivania appena montata, per poi scostarmi subito, sentendola traballare.  « O magari vuoi dirmi che non intendi venire più, che hai cambiato idea e che non te la senti di proseguire il tuo percorso? » .

Il suo sguardo si ferma alle punte impolverate dei suoi anfibi.

« Però sei venuta di persona... » questo fatto mi ridà speranza. Decido di osare ed essere più aperto possibile, dopotutto non può andare peggio.  « Ti posso assicurare che i miei metodi sono diversi da quelli del dottor De Angelis: non migliori né peggiori, solo... diversi. Io ti consiglierei di fare un tentativo prima di accantonarmi definitivamente. Non mordo ».

Segue un silenzio nel quale rimane immobile.

« Se il problema è il prezzo ci possiamo accordare » insisto.

Alza la testa di scatto e la scuote in un cenno di diniego.  « I soldi non sono un problema, è che... »

Smette di torturare la sciarpa e mi guarda per qualche secondo senza battere ciglio.

« Devo andare » dice, per poi voltarsi e sparire nel corridoio.

 

Sospiro, passandomi una mano tra i capelli. Poi mi accuccio e dalla pila di fascicoli nella scatola per terra estraggo quello di Eleonora e lo apro. 

Sotto al nome decifro la grafia minuta e a penna rossa del mio predecessore:

_Schizofrenia, allucinazioni visivo-uditive complesse_

_SINDROME DI STENDHAL?_

 


	3. Capitolo 2

 

 

 **Capitolo** **2**

 

_-Eleonora-_

 

 

Non mi sento più le gambe. O meglio, tecnicamente le sento, ma sono due pezzi di legno pieni di acido lattico.

Non so nemmeno da quanto tempo sono sdraiata qui, sul letto.

 

Conto almeno tre vesciche sui piedi intorpiditi, in corrispondenza più o meno del cuboide e sotto al pondulo sul piede destro e sotto al calcagno del piede sinistro. Lo stomaco ormai non borbotta più, ci ha rinunciato, al posto del sordo rumore un senso di nausea e gonfiore si espande a tutto il tratto digerente. Cerco di ricordare da quanto non mangio. Probabilmente quella barretta di _Tronky_ ingoiata in due rapidi bocconi mentre andavo in bagno. Quanto tempo fa?

 

Se fossi il mio paziente, mi darei il consiglio di tirarmi su, cucinarmi magari una minestra o un risotto, farmi una doccia e andare a letto presto.

Considero invece se potrei effettivamente restare così fino a domani mattina, dormendo vestita e truccata, e fare semmai una bella colazione il giorno dopo. O forse rimanere qui per sempre...

Se è così che saranno le mie giornate lavorative di tirocinante di chirurgia d'ora in poi, forse avrei davvero fatto meglio a diventare un avvocato, come mio padre.

 

Sento il cellulare che vibra nella borsa, che ho buttato vicino alla porta.

Decido di ignorare la chiamata e chiudo gli occhi.

Dopo pochi secondi di pausa sento di nuovo il famigliare ronzio.

Sospiro. E' sicuramente la mamma. Se non rispondo potrebbe chiamare la polizia, i carabinieri, i vigili del fuoco e un'ambulanza. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.

 

Rotolo e mi lascio scivolare giù dal letto, poi con uno sforzo enorme, sentendo le vesciche bruciare, mi tiro su. Mi gira la testa, mi appoggio alla scrivania e raggiungo zoppicando il telefono nella borsa.

Avevo ragione.

«Ciao mamma, ero sotto la doccia,» mento.

«Ciao tesoro, come sta andando questa prima settimana all'ospedale?»

C'è un brusio di sottofondo che mi fa capire che si trova in un luogo pubblico.

«Bene, dai… interessante e faticoso.» Più faticoso che interessante in realtà.

Già che sono in piedi mi faccio forza e cerco di sistemare alla meno peggio la camera: ripongo i libri sulle mensole sopra la scrivania, ordino velocemente gli appunti, poi tiro su la coperta sul letto sfatto.

 

Sto infrangendo tutti i miei propositi di essere più ordinata, di fare il letto e sistemare la camera ogni giorno prima di partire, per poi tornare a casa, dopo il tirocinio, e trovare una bella stanza pulita e in ordine. E anche le mie migliori intenzioni di un'alimentazione corretta si scontrano con il cestino dove intravedo il pacchetto di _Haribo_ che mi sono divorata ieri, vicino a due incarti di _Kinder Bueno_ del giorno prima.

Non parliamo dell'oretta di corsetta che avevo pianificato di fare: riesco a stento a muovermi senza provare fitte a parti del corpo che ho solo sentito nelle lezioni di anatomia.

 

Raccolgo i calzini e li butto nel cesto della biancheria, poi mi spoglio e cerco di infilarmi il pigiama, impresa non facile, continuando a parlare al telefono.

Le riassumo a grandi linee la giornata, omettendo le parti con il paziente che è svenuto durante il prelievo - facendomi perdere la presa dell'ago e colando sangue sul lettino e per terra, in una perfetta scena stile horror - e quelle con il bambino che mi ha vomitato addosso in triage. Evito di raccontare anche la lavata di capo che mi ha dato il dott. De Marchi davanti alla sala infermieri, che mi ha portato a chiudermi in bagno a piangere durante la pausa pranzo, senza quindi mangiare.

«Sono contenta che ti trovi bene! E quando entri in sala operatoria?»

A detta del caporeparto, mai, penso con una fitta di vergogna che mi fa mordere il labbro inferiore.

Mi schiarisco la voce e rispondo: «Non so, mamma, prima dobbiamo fare un po' di pratica al pronto soccorso.»

Sistemo i vestiti sulla sedia, cercando di evitare che si spiegazzino troppo. Non ho la forza di metterli nell'armadio. La divisa sporca di vomito è chiusa nel sacchetto di plastica. Devo assolutamente fare una lavatrice.

Attraverso il telefono sento del brusio e la voce di un altoparlante. Qualcuno chiama mia madre.

«Tesoro, devo andare adesso, hanno aperto l'imbarco.»

Di colpo mi ricordo che mia madre oggi parte per le Canarie con Antonio. Noto che sono troppo stanca perfino per irritarmi.

«Non ti preoccupare, ci sentiamo domani, scrivimi un messaggio quando atterrate» rispondo, dirigendomi in bagno con la cesta della biancheria sporca. Sogno ad occhi aperti di partire per le Canarie e non tornare più.

«Certo, amore. Hai sentito tuo padre?» mi domanda, e poi, rivolta ad Antonio: «Prendi anche il mio trolley!»

«Lo chiamo domani, buon volo e buona vacanza e scrivimi quando atterrate!» Sento il sorriso falso che si dipinge sul mio viso, anche se mi madre non può vedermi.

«Grazie! Presto ne faremo una tutti insieme, ok?»

«Certo!»

Di certo c'è solo che mi sparerei piuttosto di andare in vacanza con mia madre e il suo nuovo compagno.

 

La saluto, imposto il programma della centrifuga e mi dirigo lentamente verso la cucina.

Il lungo corridoio è stretto e buio, il marmo freddo è sgradevole a contatto con i miei piedi nudi. Oltrepasso la camera di Nicole, la cui porta è spalancata e la luce del comodino accesa. La proprietaria non c'è. Intravvedo un copriletto color ciclamino, sul quale spiccano dei cuscini rosa. Non so perché ma quando Lidia mi aveva detto che si sarebbe trasferita una nuova coinquilina che studia scienze politiche, mi immaginavo una persona molto seria e sobria. Mi chiedo cosa ne pensi il suo ragazzo dei colori della camera, quando si ferma a dormire.

Poi ripenso alla mia stanza, pratica, essenziale e incasinata: mobili Ikea da pochi soldi, un triste lampadario giallognolo che mi riprometto di cambiare da un anno a questa parte e un tappeto persiano che detesto ma che mi ha regalato mio padre. L'unica cosa che adoro è una comodissima poltrona, perfetta per acciambellarsi e leggere o guardare un telefilm al computer. Sospiro, notando con una fitta di invidia che probabilmente i mobili di Nicole sono di qualche mobilificio di firma, e passo oltre, evitando di guardare le foto appese alla parete.

La camera di Lidia – dirimpetto - è sempre chiusa a chiave. Oltrepasso il regolamento stampato e incorniciato nel corridoio, davanti alla porta del secondo bagno, e mi auguro che Nicole lo osservi alla lettera, per evitare interminabili discussioni con Lidia. All'inizio mi sera sembrato eccessivo, soprattutto l'attenzione maniacale al riciclo dei rifiuti e ai turni di pulizia, ma ormai mi ero abituata.

 

Lo stomaco emana un ormai flebile borbottio. Forse ho ancora una scatola di noodles. Aggiungere acqua calda è l'unica azione culinaria che sono in grado di compiere in quelle condizioni.

 

Sento le voci delle ragazze insieme allo sfrigolare di qualcosa sui fornelli. Carne, a giudicare dal profumo. Voglio giusto parlare un po' con Lidia e chiederle se anche lei, due anni prima, ha subito lo stesso tormento all'inizio del tirocinio e se continua anche ora che è specializzanda.

Prima di girare l'angolo ed entrare in cucina, capto una frase che mi immobilizza.

«Nora è… impressionabile. Non appendere questo tipo di foto.» la voce di Lidia è bassa rispetto al normale, ma abbastanza forte da sovrastare i rumori della cucina.

«Ma perché? Non capisco, non sono offensive, sono solo ritratti!» ribatte Nicole.

«Lo so, ma non le va… dopo sta male, fidati, conviviamo da un anno e mezzo.»

«Ma cosa le fanno?»

«Diciamo che le fanno impressione, tutto qui, non le piacciono i ritratti, sia dipinti che in foto… non so cosa sia, ma c'è qualcosa negli sguardi delle persone che la mette in subbuglio, ecco...»

Mi appoggio alla parete. Sto sudando, sento il mio cuore che batte all'impazzata.

«Ma sta bene? Cioè è da pazzi! Sono ritratti famosissimi!» esclama Nicole, alzando la voce.

«Senti, mettiteli in camera tua, non nelle stanze comuni, fine della discussione!» conclude Lidia, perentoria.

 

Per il timore che esca dalla cucina e mi veda, corro nel bagno piccolo lì accanto e mi chiudo dentro.

Accendo la luce e osservo il mio riflesso.

Un viso pallido, reso giallognolo dalla luce sopra allo specchio, mi fissa a sua volta. Gli occhiali rossi sono leggermente storti, i capelli arruffati, il trucco sotto agli occhi arrossati è un po' colato.

Dunque sa. O comunque si è accorta. Dopotutto dovevo aspettarmelo, non è stupida e un anno e mezzo di convivenza è abbastanza per conoscere piuttosto bene una persona.

Quanto sa? Da quando? Come mi considera adesso? Una pazza visionaria? Perché è questo che sono no? Sono pazza. Sono pazza.

 

Mentre queste domande mi vorticano in testa, mi accorgo che sto stringendo compulsivamente i bordi del lavandino: ho le nocche bianche.

Sento il familiare, soffocante peso al centro del petto, il respiro affannoso, l'ansia sta crescendo, pronta a travolgermi.

Mi impongo di respirare col diaframma, come mi ha insegnato la maestra di yoga.

Inspiro. Espiro. Pausa. Inspiro. Espiro. Pausa.

Lentamente, stacco le mani dal lavabo, apro la porta e mi dirigo nuovamente in camera. Fortunatamente non incontro nessuno in corridoio.

I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe sono tesi, scattanti, pronti a fuggire, come se la stanchezza di prima fosse evaporata. Tutto il mio corpo è all'erta.

Mi infilo sotto le coperte, cercando di regolare il respiro, e dal cassetto del comodino tiro fuori una confezione di _Zolpidem_.

Ne ingoio una pillola con la bottiglietta d'acqua che tengo sempre in camera e spengo la luce.

Mi lascio avvolgere da un sonno pesante.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

-Gabriele-

 

Entrando, mi sembra di immergermi in un bagno caldo.  
Le guance iniziano a pizzicare e pare quasi che si sciolgano al tepore del locale, dopo essere state contratte e gelide durante tutta la pedalata. Continuo a non sentirmi il naso, ma avverto il sublime profumo del cioccolato , mischiato a quello del caffè.  
Mi sfilo i guanti: solo le punta delle dita sono gelate, il resto delle mani è piacevolmente caldo, dopo aver stretto il manubrio per tutto il percorso.  
Faccio passare un avventore che esce e saluto Federica, l'unico membro della famiglia Luni che vedo dietro al bancone.  
Sfilo il berretto e mi appiattisco i capelli cogliendo il mio riflesso nella lunga vetrina di pasticcini assortiti. Noto, oltre alle solite magnifiche torte, un assortimento di colombe, focacce e, naturalmente, disseminate per il locale, uova di Pasqua di tutte le dimensioni e colori.  
Scambio due battute con Fede e mi dirigo nella veranda, il punto che preferisco della pasticceria: una stanza interamente chiusa da vetri, eccetto il lato comunicante con il resto del locale, e per questo luminosissima.  
Anche qui hanno appeso le decorazioni pasquali: ramoscelli di ulivi e uova colorate pendono dal soffitto, intervallate da festoni verdi e gialli.  
Mi ero quasi dimenticato che tra una settimana è Pasqua, forse perché fa ancora freddo come se fosse gennaio.

La noto subito, seduta al “nostro” tavolo.  
E' di spalle - le piace guardare fuori dalla vetrina - ma al momento sembra assorta nella lettura di un grosso libro, con un evidenziatore in mano. Non mi ha visto.  
Mi avvicino silenziosamente da dietro e le faccio improvvisamente il solletico ai fianchi.  
Lei sobbalza, caccia un urletto, e la mano con l'evidenziatore scatta e traccia una curva gialla per tutta la pagina.  
Mi allontano con un balzo mentre lei si protende per vendicarsi e mi siedo davanti a lei.  
«Insomma, Isabella, un po' di contegno, non siamo mica in un'osteria!» esclamo, ostentando un improvviso bon ton.  
Se gli occhi potessero incenerire, sarei un mucchio di polvere in questo momento, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.  
«Tu sai che prima o poi mi vendicherò, e che poi ti pentirai amaramente di tutto il solletico che mi hai fatto in questi diciotto anni, vero?» ribatte, accigliata.  
«Amo vivere pericolosamente,» dichiaro, noncurante, ispezionando la cioccolata calda e il pasticcino davanti a lei.  
«Cioccolata all'arancia e pazientina,» spiega, cogliendo il mio sguardo. «E non ti azzardare a fregarmene un pezzo come al solito!»

Sfoglio il menu e chiedo a Fede una cioccolata all'amaretto con panna e una mini millefoglie.  
Osservo mia sorella con un impercettibile senso di nostalgia: ogni settimana è sempre più diversa dalla scatenata bambina con le trecce bionde (ricordo che non voleva sciogliersele neanche per andare a dormire) con cui sono cresciuto. Mi appaiono fugaci immagini delle nostre scorribande in montagna, delle estati passate in piscina, dei Natali in famiglia…  
«Ehi, ci sei?»  
Scaccio i pensieri e ritorno alla realtà, molto più dolce, devo dire, dato che era arrivata la mia ordinazione.

«A cosa stavi pensando?» domanda Isa, raccogliendosi i capelli con le mani e portandoli dietro la schiena.  
Odia che le vadano davanti alle spalle, anche se ormai sono lunghi quasi fino a metà schiena, e so che se li liscia ogni mattina, religiosamente.  
«Stavo ponderando se dirti o meno che hai dei graziosissimi baffi di cioccolata. Ti donano molto,» mentii, sebbene i baffi li avesse veramente.  
Mentre si strofina con il tovagliolo, noto lo smalto nero sulle unghie mangiucchiate.  
«Bel colore,» le indico. «O adesso la moda ora impone di schiacciarsi le dita nelle portiere?» chiedo, facendo scivolare lentamente la panna dal piattino alla tazza. La cioccolata è così densa che sembra quasi un budino liquido.  
Mi ignora, intenta a cercare qualcosa nello zaino fucsia. Estrae uno specchietto con il quale si controlla la bocca.

Il locale si sta riempiendo: è quasi l'ora dello spritz. Vicino a noi si siedono quattro ragazze sui vent'anni, che parlano a voce alta, sovrastandosi l'un l'altra. Noto la coppia di anziani, qualche tavolo più in là, che le osserva con espressione infastidita.

Torno a concentrami su Isa e sulla mia cioccolata.  
«Che libro è?» chiedo, indicando il tomo con la svirgolettata di evidenziatore ben visibile.  
«Il libro peggiore che esista. Ed è successa una tragedia.» replica, seria.  
Fingo di sobbalzare. «Il rosa è passato di moda?» chiedo, con espressione esageratamente costernata.  
Arriccia le labbra e scuote leggermente la testa per sottolineare quanto sia scema la battuta.  
«E' greco» ribatte.  
«Chi è greco?»  
«E' uscito greco. Alla seconda prova della maturità» spiega, con il tono che solitamente adottano i giornalisti quando parlano dell'ennesima strage in Medio Oriente.  
«Oh,» commento, comprendendo.  
Ho appena messo in bocca una cucchiaiata di cioccolata, quando Isa tira verso di sè il piattino con la mia millefoglie semi-intatta.  
«Ehi!» protesto. «Non l'ho neanche assaggiata!»  
Il tempo di finire la frase e il mio dolce è sparito.  
«Sono molto stressata, se non l'avessi notato, praticamente prossima alla schizofrenia isterica».  
«Hai di nuovo letto i miei libri, vero?» incrocio le braccia e la fisso negli occhi. Non mi sono più deciso a portarli via da casa dei miei.  
«Sono quasi sicura di essere bipolare» ribatte, spazzando via le briciole dal maglione.  
«Gli unici poli di cui devi preoccuparti ora sono il Polo Nord e Sud e sapere che tipo di fauna e flora ci vive» affermo.  
«Geografia non è più materia d'esame da secoli!»  
«Beh, quando ho fatto io la maturità, c'era!» esclamo.  
«Appunto, secoli fa, vecchio mio!» puntualizza lei con un sorriso beffardo.  
«Se un trentatreenne è vecchio, mamma e papà cosa sono?» domando, non sicuro di voler sapere la risposta.  
«Giurassici,» fu la concisa risposta.  
«A proposito, mamma vuole sapere se vieni a Pasqua» disse, fingendosi di colpo interessatissima al portasalviette di metallo.  
Sospiro. Me l'aspettavo.  
Allungo la mano per stringere la sua. Noto solo adesso che la mia è bollente.  
«Sai bene che non ci sarò.» Anche dopo tutti questi anni la rabbia è sempre presente: latente, celata, pronta però ad eruttare alla prospettiva di un possibile incontro.  
L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che Isa ci vada di mezzo, anche se per lo meno riesco a vederla spesso.  
«Non prendertela è che...»  
«No, lo so, immaginavo, figurati.» Sta sminuzzando il tovagliolino, non sembra arrabbiata né delusa, credo, solo triste.

Il silenzio viene interrotto da Isa.  
«Ah, quasi mi dimenticavo,» afferma, in modo leggermente forzato, «ho trovato un articolo su Donna Moderna che...» si interrompe per rovistare nello zaino. Nella fretta di porgermi la rivista fa cadere un libricino, incastrato nella rivista, che atterra vicino al mio piede. Si affretta ad afferrarlo, ma sono più veloce.

Non mi ricordo di essermi alzato, ma d'un tratto mi trovo in piedi, tremante di rabbia, mentre stringo una copia del Manuale di Teoria per la Nuova Patente di Guida Europea.  
«E questo da dove viene?» sibilo, avvertendo il calore salirmi lungo le guance.  
Isabella si siede nuovamente e tenta di ignorarmi, intenta a tirare su col cucchiaino i resti di cioccolata nella sua tazza.  
Sbatto il libro sul tavolino, facendo voltare tutti gli avventori del locale.  
«Dimmelo!» ordino. «Papà e mamma lo sanno?»  
«Chi credi che me l'abbia comprato?» sbotta lei, sostenendo il mio sguardo. «Solo perché tu...»  
«NON...» inizio, alzando la mano davanti a lei per fermarla. Non riesco nemmeno a finire la frase. Un misto di emozioni mi getta da uno stato d'animo all'altro, passando dall'incredulità, alla rabbia, al senso di colpa all'odio cieco. In questo momento vorrei spaccare tutto. Il mio autocontrollo alla fine ha la meglio. Mi impongo di fare alcuni lunghi respiri e sussurro, secco: «Raccogli le tue cose, ti accompagno alla fermata.»


	5. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

 

 

~ Eleonora ~

 

 

Il caffè della macchinetta è orribile.  
Una brodaglia dal gusto di fondi di caffè liofilizzato bruciato, annacquata così tanto che le goccioline sul bordo sono chiaramente color marroncino slavato: sto bevendo acqua aromatizzata, ma la parola magica “caffè” mi induce a tracannare l'intruglio, nella speranza che blocchi comunque l'adenosina, e che mi tenga in piedi per le restanti due ore. Devo finire di registrare le cartelle per la dottoressa Rizzi e trascrivere le anamnesi.

 

Il corridoio di quest'ala del reparto è semi-deserto, e per questo l'ho eletto come mio rifugio preferito: non è orario di visita, i pazienti sono in camera o a litigare per il televisore in salottino, e gli infermieri sono quasi tutti nella loro saletta.

Senza il trambusto e il continuo via vai del mattino, sembra di essere in un altro luogo: riesco a sentirmi pensare, a concentrarmi, a passare in rassegna i casi di oggi: il bimbo caduto dal triciclo, la ragazza con il clostridium difficile, l'anziano che si è tagliato con la grattugia…  
E poi, prelievi su prelievi.

Finisco il caffè e decido di uscire sul terrazzo. Fa freddo e soffia un vento gelido, soprattutto qui, al nono piano, ma non mi importa. Sento l'aria secca e glaciale che mi scompiglia i capelli, ma mi piace: è come se mi portasse via i pensieri, se mi svegliasse fuori e dentro.  
Sento che, per la prima volta in questa giornata, respiro davvero, completamente.

Vedo le luci della città sotto di me: davanti splende Sant'Antonio, illuminata da luci giallastre, come un gioiello ambrato tra tanti puntini brillanti.  
Riconosco Santa Giustina e lo spiazzo dove si estende Prato della Valle.  
Mi arriva un lungo, persistente suono di clacson. Sotto di me si è formato un ingorgo, lo vedo da una lunga scia di luci rosse all'uscita del parcheggio.

 

Sento bussare al vetro della portafinestra e mi volto: Sabrina mi fa cenno di entrare.  
Solo in quel momento mi accorgo di quanto freddo abbia: il camice è rigido, non mi sento più il naso e le punta delle dita, il mio stetoscopio è un blocco di ghiaccio.  
Rientro in fretta nel reparto.

«Sei impazzita? Ci saranno 5 gradi lì fuori!»  
«Prendevo un po' d'aria» mi giustifico, togliendomi gli occhiali appannati e pulendoli col maglione.  
Mi attacco con la schiena al vecchio termosifone: è bollente ma sono talmente gelata che lo tocco senza problemi, almeno per un po'.  
Sabrina è appena arrivata: le sue guance sono rosse per il freddo, l'unica nota di colore nel suo viso sempre struccato. Io non potrei: il trucco è la mia pittura di guerra, prima di scendere in campo, e non solo al lavoro. Mi trasforma, mi nasconde, mi rilassa. Ho una decina di rossetti della MAC, per ogni occasione, e innumerevoli palettine di ombretti. Mi piace mischiare, sperimentare, seguire tutorial. Non lo faccio tanto per vanità, quanto per darmi sicurezza, credo.  
Una parte di me invidia Sabrina: non solo perché sicuramente la mattina dorme più di me, ma anche perché sta bene così, acqua e sapone, e sembra che non abbia nulla da nascondere e sia una di cui ci si può fidare. Le viene facile dire la cosa giusta nel momento giusto, e risulta immediatamente simpatica a tutti.  
Io non sono così.  
Non mi viene naturale interagire nel modo più corretto: o faccio un lungo sproloquio che – sospetto – annoia tutti, oppure mi rifugio in un silenzio imbarazzante per me e per l'altro.  
Sabrina, tra tutti i miei colleghi, è sicuramente stata la più gentile con me, confortandomi nelle giornate no, facendo la battuta per sdrammatizzare, agendo da pacificatrice.  
Un metro e cinquanta per sessanta chili abbondanti di puro ottimismo, in orgogliosa versione romana.

 

«Che ci fai ancora qui? Vai a casa!» mi chiede, scrutandomi e appoggiandosi anche lei vicino al termosifone.  
Le spiego la situazione.  
«Che c'hai finito la pausa?» domanda, raddrizzando il portabadge sul camice.  
Controllo l'orologio. «Sì, devo assolutamente rimettermi al lavoro se voglio tornare a casa ad un'ora...»  
Mi interrompe. «Ma c'ho 'na sorpresa per te! 'Nnamo!»  
Mi fa sempre sorridere quando se ne esce col dialetto romanesco.  
«Davvero, devo finire...»

Sabrina non attende la fine delle mie spiegazioni e mi tira per il braccio verso le scale.

 

Lo spogliatoio è piuttosto affollato: è l'ora del cambio turno, arrivano gli specializzandi e gli infermieri del turno di notte e se ne vanno quelli che hanno appena finito.  
Tra i vari volti, più o meno noti, scorgo Lidia. Sta appendendo con cura il camice alla gruccia, nel suo armadietto e parlando con la sua collega, Silvana o, come la chiamavamo a casa, Riccioli D'Oro, per i boccoli biondi che sventola davanti a tutti, soprattutto mentre si mette in mostra con i primari, ridendo sguaiatamente alle loro battute e toccandoli spesso, in modo molto leggero, come se fossero amiconi. Roba da vomitare, a vedere come ci cascano.

Saluto Lidia; Riccioli d'Oro invece non mi vede perché china a raccogliere la bottiglietta d'acqua che le era caduta mentre gesticolava, lanciata in una delle sue elucubrazioni senza capo né coda. Rivolgo uno sguardo di comprensione a Lidia, ma lei sembra persa nei suoi pensieri e non mi nota.

A due ante di distanza dalla ricciolina c'è l'armadietto di Silvana, la seguo e vedo che mi mette in mano un Kinder Sorpresa.

Mi sciolgo in un grande sorriso e la abbraccio, ringraziandola.  
«Oh, Pasqua è domani, no?»  
«Eh già! Tu torni a Roma?» chiedo, scartandolo e addentando subito una metà dell'ovetto.  
«Macchè! Sto qui!» risponde, bevendo poi un lungo sorso d'acqua da una delle sue bottiglie di scorta in armadietto. «Tu? Vai dai tuoi?»  
«Andrò a pranzo da mio padre, mia madre è in vacanza,» rispondo, sorvolando sui dettagli.  
«Oh, se vuoi si fa qualcosa la sera, se non sei di turno,» risponde, tirando fuori la borsa e posandola sulla panca, per poi frugare in cerca del cellulare, che silenzia.  
«Certo, volentieri!» rispondo, anche se avevo previsto di rintanarmi a casa con Netflix.  
«Ci mettiamo d'accordo domani, scappo che sono in ritardo!» ripone la borsa, chiude l'armadietto, prende l'acqua e scappa.  
Lo spogliatoio è ormai deserto.  
Uscendo quasi vado a sbattere contro Riccioli D'Oro, che stava tornando nello spogliatoio mormorando qualcosa sulla testa.  
Scommetto che vuole rimirarsi ancora un po' allo specchio.  
Mi dirigo malvolentieri verso l'ufficio della dottoressa Rizzi, tastando l'altra metà dell'uovo di cioccolato ben incartata nella tasca del camice, insieme alla sorpresa.

 

Salto sulla sedia quando qualcuno apre di scatto la porta: Sabrina e ha qualcosa che non va.  
«Non mi sento tanto bene...» biascica.  
E' pallidissima.  
Il mio sguardo cade sull'orologio appeso alla parete alle sue spalle: sono qui da due ore e mezza.  
«Cosa ti senti?» Mi avvicino, la faccio sedere nella sedia davanti alla scrivania e le sento il polso e la fronte.  
«Non hai febbre» constato.  
«Non lo so, ho dei giramenti, e mi sento tanto… stanca...»  
«Vai a casa, probabilmente stai covando l'influenza» suggerisco. «Ti accompagno, sono in motorino e qui comunque ho fatto anche troppo.»  
«Speravo che lo dicessi» risponde, trascinando le parole e guardandomi con una strana espressione tra il grato e l'inebetito.  
La accompagno a braccetto a cambiarsi e poi scendiamo fino in parcheggio.  
La sento completamente abbandonata contro la mia schiena mentre faccio lo slalom tra le auto.  
Perfetto: mi sa che qualsiasi cosa abbia lei, la prenderò pure io. Faccio un veloce calcolo del periodo di incubazione dell'influenza e almeno domani, il mio giorno libero, dovrei essere salva.

La guardo barcollare verso il portone e poi chiuderselo alle spalle. Strano che non abbia la febbre.

 

Torno a casa e mi concedo una lunga doccia bollente, per lavare via l'odore di disinfettante e malattia. Possibile che non abbiano inventato una doccia-letto di modo che si possa dormire sotto il getto caldo?

Lentamente mi vesto e mi trascino in cucina per preparami qualcosa. Sono tre giorni che vado avanti a panini a pranzo e pizzette surgelate la sera: stavolta me la prendo con comodo, l'indomani sono a casa. Soffriggo l'aglio e aggiungo i piselli con un po' d'acqua, mentre giro l'hamburger cercando di non farlo attaccare alla padella.  
Mi arriva un sms da Nicole: è fuori con il ragazzo. Lidia è di turno, ho la casa tutta per me. Mentre aspetto che si cucini mi viene in mente quel nuovo psicologo, Gabriele Valenti. Decido di cercarlo su facebook. Disattivo lo screen reader, scorro un paio di profili e lo trovo subito.  
Evito le sue foto, cliccando subito sulle informazioni e scopro che è libero professionista e che si è laureato in psicologia clinica. Imparo che anche a lui piace lo yoga e pratica equitazione, è fan di Elvis Preastley e della musica anni '60. Non c'è molto altro, è un tipo schivo.  
Mentre mangio, lo screen reader mi legge le descrizioni e i commenti alle foto: sono solo cinque o sei ed è quasi sempre con un cavallo, a giudicare dagli apprezzamenti sull'animale. In una è taggato con una certa Isabella Valenti: sua madre o sua sorella, suppongo.  
Nient'altro.  
Lavo i piatti - stando ben attenta a mettere tutto precisamente a posto, per non incorrere nell'ira di Lidia - mi faccio una tisana e mi infilo sotto le coperte, guardando un nuovo episodio di Doctor Who. Lentamente scivolo nel sonno.

 

Mi sveglio con la suoneria del telefono. Mi tiro su a sedere di scatto e do un'occhiata alla sveglia, mentre prendo in mano il telefono. Le undici. Ho dormito ininterrottamente per dieci ore e mezza. Dovevo essere distrutta.

Guardo sul display: non è un numero che conosco.  
Mi schiarisco la voce, per non sembrare che mi sia appena svegliata e rispondo.

«La signora Eleonora Damiani?»  
Detesto quando esordiscono senza presentarsi.  
«Chi parla?» rispondo, stizzita.  
«Ispettore Castoldi, Polizia di Stato. E' lei Eleonora Damiani?»  
Mi pietrifico nell'atto di prendere gli occhiali.  
Mormoro un flebile «Sì.»  
Sono talmente basita e impaurita che non chiedo neanche perché stanno chiamando.  
«Lei conosce Sabrina Parisi?»  
Ora la paura si trasforma in terrore.  
Avrei dovuto insistere ed accompagnarla fin dentro al suo appartamento, ma non aveva voluto. Ma cosa può mai essere successo nella decina di passi tra il portone e la porta dell'appartamento?  
«Sì. E' successo qualcosa?» mormoro.  
Una parte di me cerca una spiegazione perfettamente logica e non drammatica al perché la polizia mi stia facendo delle domande su Sabrina.  
Le è scivolato il portafoglio durante la corsa in motorino e l'hanno ritrovato? Non si è presentata a lavoro perché è ammalata e non ha avvisato? Mi aggrappo a queste spiegazioni, mettendo a tacere la voce della ragione che mi suggerisce che non reggono affatto.  
«Potrebbe venire in commissariato? Adesso?»  
«Perché? Cos'è successo?»  
Sono pronta a dire che è tutto un malinteso, Sabrina non ha avvisato al lavoro perché è a casa malata e…  
«Signorina, mi spiace dirglielo così ma… questa mattina Sabrina Parisi è stata trovata morta.»


	6. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo** **5**

 

~ _Gabriele_ ~

 

 

L'acuto stridio delle gomme sull'asfalto, la cintura di sicurezza che preme contro lo sterno e l'addome, mentre la velocità di frenata mi proietta in avanti, contro il volante. Il lungo attimo in cui comprendo, con assoluta certezza, che non ce la farò mai a fermarmi in tempo, che stavolta non c'è rimedio, anche se la mia mente vortica nel tentativo di impedire l'inevitabile. Poi, l'impatto, violentissimo, il botto assordante e sconquassante, l'apertura improvvisa e dolorosa dell'airbag.  
 

Mi sveglio di colpo in un bagno di sudore. Dove mi trovo? Mi sollevo in posizione seduta e, lentamente, mi familiarizzo di nuovo con la camera da letto di Angela: il grande letto con la testiera in ferro battuto, la luce giallognola dei lampioni in strada che penetra dalle fessure della tapparella, le leggere tende di tulle e, davanti a me, il grande armadio a specchio, che mi restituisce l'immagine, appena percettibile nella semioscurità della stanza, di un uomo dagli occhi stravolti dalla stanchezza e dall'incubo, dai capelli arruffati, seduto vicino ad una figura immobile rannicchiata sotto il lenzuolo. Avevamo finito per dormire ai due estremi del letto, come al solito.

Sospirando cerco di calmarmi e avverto i muscoli che si rilassano, il battito del cuore che rallenta: dopotutto non è la prima volta che sogno quell'evento. Mi chiedo se finirà mai quella tortura notturna. Finora, dopo anni di terapia, sono riuscito solo a svegliarmi appena l'incubo inizia, risparmiandomi la parte peggiore, e ho compreso che se vado a letto esausto ho più probabilità di non sognare, o meglio, di non ricadere in quell'incubo.  
 

Mi alzo delicatamente, cercando i jeans a tentoni nella semi-oscurità, tra i vestiti che erano scivolati a terra, ma con il piede tiro inavvertitamente il cavo del caricabatteria, che trascina nella caduta il cellulare. Il tonfo che ne segue sembra un petardo, nel silenzio della stanza. Sussulto, mentre lei si muove pigramente e alza la testa.

«Che succede?» domanda, con voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Niente, niente, il cellulare...»  
«Vai via?»  
«Devo svegliarmi presto domani – cioè oggi – ho una giornata piena» rispondo, infilandomi i jeans e cercando la cintura.

Angela accende la luce.

«Shh!» dico, stupidamente, «no, torna a dormire...»  
«Puoi restare a dormire e partire da qui,» afferma, sedendosi sul letto e soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
«Devo comunque passare per casa per prendere degli appunti. E mi devo cambiare» aggiungo.  
«Va bene, per questa volta passi... ma ho una cosa per te» si alza e si dirige verso il comò di legno massiccio, frugando nel secondo cassetto.

Il babydoll di seta rosa lascia ben poco delle sue generose forme all'immaginazione e, scoprendo la maggior parte della schiena, scende morbido lungo i fianchi tondeggianti, fino all'inizio delle cosce. La sento rovistare e mi sorprendo del fatto che si sia svegliata completamente nel giro di trenta secondi, mentre io non riesco ad infilare la cintura dal verso giusto. Mentre finisco di abbottonarmi la camicia, si avvicina con un pacchettino.

«Cos'è?» le sorrido, osservando la scatolina di cartoncino bianco, chiusa finemente da uno spago rosso.

Mi invita ad aprirla.

Sfilato il nastro e aperto l'involucro, mi trovo in mano due chiavi, una più grossa dell'altra, agganciate ad un portachiavi con una grande lettera G, di metallo.

«Sono le chiavi del portone e di questo appartamento. Così puoi venire quando vuoi e portarti anche un po' della tua roba se ti fermi la notte. Che ne pensi?» domanda, eccitata.

Il mio stomaco si contrae in uno spasmo di panico e imbarazzo. Cerco di dissimularlo ma le leggo in viso che ha capito.

«E' meraviglioso...» mormoro, cercando di imprimere alla mia voce un entusiasmo forzato.  
«No, non è vero, non lo pensi» afferma lei, ferita.  
Emetto una risatina falsa. «Sono io lo psicologo tra i due, ricordi?»  
«Ma io non sono stupida» esclama, strappandomi di mano la scatolina e girandosi, di modo che non possa vederle il viso.

No, non è affatto stupida, ed è una delle qualità che apprezzo maggiormente in lei. Non solo è colta e intelligente e rende stimolante ogni conversazione, ha anche imparato a leggere le mie reazioni, espressioni, silenzi e a intuire le mie risposte ancor prima che possa arrivare a formularle. D'altronde è un avvocato eccezionale.

 

Improvvisamente sento scemare l'adrenalina provocata dall'incubo e la stanchezza mi assale: ho ancora in bocca il sapore del sonno e i miei muscoli agognano di tornare al dolce torpore che avevo lasciato tra le lenzuola. Non riesco ad essere lucido e gli occhi restano aperti per pura forza di volontà. L'ultima cosa che voglio affrontare in quel momento è un litigio con Angela. Ma l'ultimissima è tornare a dormire in quell'appartamento, accettare quelle chiavi, tornare tra le braccia di una donna eccezionale, ma che non amo più. Voglio semplicemente sparire, dileguarmi senza lasciare traccia, senza sofferenza, senza conseguenze.

«Angie, ti prego, non fare così... mi hai colto di sorpresa... è una proposta bellissima, ho solo bisogno di pensarci un po' su, ok?» mento, rivolto alla sua schiena, sapendo che non se la sarebbe bevuta ma non riuscendo ad inventarmi nulla di meglio.  
«Stiamo insieme da un anno, la maggior parte dei nostri amici è già sposata con bambini, eppure tu non riesci neanche a pensare di dormire da me per più di una notte!» esclama con voce stridula, senza voltarsi. Sta piangendo? Il senso di colpa mi assale, e aumenta il desiderio di sparire.  
«Non è vero, io...» improvvisamente mi mancano le parole.  
«Vattene! E' quello che sai fare meglio, no?» mi urla contro, girandosi di colpo.  
«Angie, dai, non fare così, io...»

Non voglio lasciarla in quello stato. Stralci di notizie di pazienti che si erano lasciati andare a reazioni autolesionistiche dopo una separazione mi attraversarono velocemente il cervello. Ma Angela non è tipo da tagliarsi, o imbottirsi di farmaci o addirittura suicidarsi, sicuramente no. O sì?

Per tutta risposta, lei afferra violentemente la vestaglia di seta dall'appendiabiti e la indossa con furia, poi si infila in bagno, sbattendo la porta.

 

Cosa posso fare? Non voglio lasciarla così, ma so che non riuscirò a farla ragionare in questo stato. In più, quali argomenti posso portare in mia difesa? Ha ragione, ragione su tutta la linea.

Sono mesi che, a fasi alterne, mi accorgo che mi sto allontanando sempre di più, che non sono più preso come una volta, che qualcosa non va. Mi sono chiesto da cosa dipenda, ma non ho ancora trovato una risposta. Forse non l'ho mai voluta cercare: sto bene con Angela, mi diverto con lei... a patto che le cose rimangano come sono: tranquille, distanti. Non è giusto nei suoi confronti, ma non voglio troncare con lei, perché almeno fino ad un certo punto, la nostra storia mi sembra che vada bene. Ma non abbastanza bene per lei, evidentemente.

Mi arruffo ancora di più i capelli e spremo le meningi in cerca di un modo di uscire da quella situazione. Non mi viene in mente niente di meglio che assicurarla che la chiamerò e che ne parleremo meglio. Dovevo aggiungere «ti amo», ma non me la sono sentita, quindi raccolgo le mie cose ed esco nella notte fresca.

 

Guardo l'orologio: l'una e tre quarti. Non c'è in giro nessuno, si sente solo qualche auto sfrecciare in lontananza, nella via principale. Un gatto randagio attraversa lentamente la strada, per poi scomparire sotto a una vecchia Golf parcheggiata. Una folata di vento porta con sé la fragranza dolce della fresia, e con lei la promessa di una primavera imminente. Il profumo mi riporta immediatamente alla casa dei miei genitori e all'angolo di giardino dedicato a questo fiore, che è la passione di mia madre. Mi scopro a sorridere, perso nei ricordi dell'infanzia.

Mi chiudo meglio il giubbotto per combattere la differenza di temperatura con il caldo appartamento che ho lasciato e inizio ad armeggiare con i due lucchetti della bici. Da quando mi hanno rubato anche la seconda uso due robuste catene, anche se l'ultimo modello del mio mezzo di trasporto è una city bike color muschio, mezza scassata, che nessun ladro si prenderebbe il disturbo di rubare. Probabilmente valgono più i lucchetti della bici stessa.

Monto in sella causando il penoso cigolio del sellino e inizio a pedalare in mezzo alla strada, godendomi la città addormentata. Non ho più sonno, e non ho voglia di tornare all'angusto appartamento che divido con una coinquilina vegana che mi riempie il frigo di tofu, quindi decido di perdermi per le strade e per i miei pensieri.

 

Per distrarmi dalla situazione con Angela, ripenso alla telefonata con Eleonora. Sono riuscito a convincerla a venire da me l'indomani – in realtà oggi. Devo essere molto cauto su che argomenti trattare e come. E' sicuramente molto reticente e non vuole parlare direttamente del suo problema. Ma non c'è fretta, inizieremo a conoscerci e proverò a farmi dare fiducia, instaurando un buon rapporto. Sono convinto che non si tratti affatto di Sindrome di Stendhal: non è un'amante dell'arte che va in deliquio davanti a opere grandiose, credo che ci sia sotto qualcosa di molto più complesso e oscuro. De Angelis scriveva di voci che la paziente sentiva, ma al momento non ha dato alcun segno di schizofrenia. Mi mancano troppe tessere del mosaico per capire: prima o poi dovrò provare ad affrontare l'argomento direttamente.

Lascio i miei pensieri vagare in direzione degli altri pazienti, di mia sorella, delle bollette che si accumulano e della spesa da fare assolutamente prima di andare avanti a vivere di pane e sottilette.

 

Malgrado il mio proposito di perdermi tra la città, quando mi fermo so benissimo dove mi trovo.

Ho davanti a me la graziosa bifamiliare, bianca e rossa, con un piccolo giardino e una siepe che reclamano le dovute cure. Tutte le quattro serrande sul davanti della casa – due al piano terra e due al piano superiore – sono chiuse e nessun rumore giunge dall'edificio. La strada è deserta. Il fascio di luce proiettato dal lampione in strada mi sembra che illumini la dimora come un riflettore. E' tutto talmente immobile che posso immaginare di essere rimasto l'unico abitante sulla Terra.

Rimango fermo per alcuni istanti, analizzando le differenze rispetto all'ultima volta in cui sono venuto lì: la station wagon di famiglia è parcheggiata in strada e non nella stradina davanti al garage, una palla giace abbandonata in mezzo al praticello, alcuni vasi di terra e una piccola vanga sono stati lasciati accostati alla parete, sotto la finestra. Tutto il resto sembra assolutamente identico. Fisso la palla. Deve appartenere ai ragazzi, probabilmente ci hanno giocato con i nonni e con il papà tutto il pomeriggio. Improvvisamente li immagino, sudati e scarmigliati, mentre corrono e tirano in porta, cercando di scansare gli avversari adulti. Il ragazzo deve avere circa quindici anni, mentre la sorella quattordici.

L'ultima volta che sono riuscito ad intravederla ho provato un tuffo al cuore. E' sempre più simile a sua madre.

 

 

 


End file.
